Rewritten
by Katrina Tracy
Summary: (trilogy)She met him through her father, he scared her, but now that she’s joining the WWE, will and can feelings be rewritten?(timed before Raven's firing)


Title: Rewritten

Author: Katrina Tracy

Trilogy

Time Period: before Raven's WWE firing

Summary: She met him through her father, he scared her, but now that she's joining the WWE, will and can feelings be rewritten?

Chapter 1

"Dad, I'll be fine, I promise…what?…Shawn's right here, you want to talk to him?…fine." A small woman with long black hair cut at the center of her back and piercing blue eyes held out a cell phone to Shawn Michaels who was sitting across from her in the cafeteria in the arena. Her hair was straight and loose and she pushed it back behind her ear when he took the phone. She watched through dark blue eyes, her small face a mask hiding her thoughts and emotions. Her ears housed three silver stud earrings going up her ear, and a silver chain to match hung around her neck. She wore a tight dark blue tank top that matched her eyes and equally tight black jeans flared at the bottom, hiding her black sneakers, never one to be comfortable in high heels.

"Hey Scott…yeah, I'll make sure nothing happens to her, don't worry…yeah, I know you'll kick my ass if something does…your daughter will be fine…ok, bye." Shawn hung up the phone and passed it back. "Well, ms. Hall, your father is officially paranoid."

She rolled her eyes. "He's worrying needlessly Shawn, I mean, who's going to hurt me?" She took a fork full of salad in front of her and put it in her mouth as she grimaced as Shawn cut into a piece of meat. She muttered "carnivorous pig" under her breath, her being a vegetarian.

"Would you like a verbal or written list of the enemies your fathers made over the years?" Shawn responded as he took a bite.

She laughed. "Touché."

"So, this is where you two have been." Triple H said as he walked over to them and plopped down beside the woman. Kevin Nash had just gotten injured two weeks ago, leaving Shawn and Triple H the only two clique members left in the WWE. "Hey Katrina." He said to the woman.

She nodded in his general direction. "Hunter." And continued eating.

He shrugged at the less then warm greeting he received from Katrina Hall and turned his attention to Shawn. "So, now that Kev's out of order and the nWo is buried, got any plans?"

"None more then usual." Shawn answered and motioned to Katrina. "But Scott gave me the assignment of watching over Trina."

"Hope he's paying you for babysitting."

"Hey!" Katrina said, insulted.

"Chill, Trina." Triple H told her. "The adults are speaking now."

"I'm twenty, I think that passes for adult." Katrina told him in an angry tone.

Triple H laughed. "Yeah, well, I think someone needs a timeout."

Trina's Face showed anger before going back to her mask as she stands and dumps the remains of her salad on Triple H's head, who abruptly stops laughing the same time Shawn starts. Trina turned on her heel and stalked out.

"Oh, that's really mature." Triple H calls after her as he picks a lettuce leaf covered in dressing out of his hair.

Trina walked alone through the arena hallways, surrounded on all sides by commotion and tons of people wherever she went as they were setting up for Raw that night. She looked around and her eyes landed on something silver glittering on a tech box, which when she took a few steps closer, turned out to be a woman's ring with a blue stone it, which had flecks of green in it when the light hit it.

Katrina took a quick look around to make sure no one was watching her then walked towards the teach box. Just as she laid her hand on it someone called her from behind and she quickly closed her hand and put it behind her back as she turned towards her caller.

"Good, then I was right." Trish Stratus said as she walked closer.

Trina's eyes went wide. "What?"

"You're Katrina Hall, right?" She nodded. "I'm Trish Stratus, your debut match is with me tonight."

Trina let out a sigh of relief and let the ring slip onto her right index finger as Trish held out to her hand to shake.

Katrina took it in her right hand.

"That's a lovely ring." Trish said of Trina's newest piece of jewellery.

"Thanks, it's been in my family for years." Trina smiled.

"Either way it's still nice. Anyway, I just wanted to wish you good luck, it's not every day we get a new diva around here." Trish stepped around her and continued on her way down the hall.

Trina's face returned to her usual look. Pain swept through her head, another of her headaches. The loudness of the arena seemed to magnify and help to contribute to her pain. She cursed under her breath and made her way to an exit sign at the end of the hallway, pushing anyone who got in her way.

She opened the door and a cool summer breeze hit her as she stepped out into a parking lot. She leaned against the wall right outside the door for a few minutes, letting the throbbing in her head go down, It was quiet out here except for the birds and wind rustling through the leaves, plus the occasional car or person.

Trina pushed away from the wall and started walking around the building, avoiding anyone just arriving, until one person deliberately stepped out right in front of her and blocked her way.

She was all set to start mouthing off until the realisation of who it was hit her. He had changed in appearance quite a lot since ten years ago when her father had introduced her to him, since her father and him were in the same group. She was only ten then, but the sight of this man used to scare her and it still did. His dark brown eyes looked down at her as she backed away. Those eyes, those eyes so dark and knowing, an entryway into the darkness that is his soul.

"You're not supposed to be at Raw." Trina said wide eyed after she had put enough space in between them to satisfy her.

"Maybe not, but I have to be here for the Heat taping afterwards." Raven replied. "That's my excuse for being here, now what's yours for stealing?"

"What?" Trina asked, caught off guard.

"I didn't just arrive." Raven told her. "And you didn't do a very good job of making sure no one was watching you."

Trina shuddered at the thought of him watching her without her knowing about it. "Do you want something?"

Raven shrugged. "Not really, I just wanted to know if my mere presence still continues to frighten you."

"You don't frighten me." Trina told him as forcibly as she could considering she was silently planning her escape.

He raised his eyebrows, not believing her. "Run if you like, but you can't run for eternity."

Trina considered taking his suggestion, but she refused to let him know for certain that he did indeed still scare her.

"There you are Trina." Shawn said walking up behind her, but she refused to take her eyes from Raven, not trusting him for one second not to attack her from behind. "Raven," Shawn said. "What are you doing?"

Raven turned his attention to Shawn. "Just passing time." He told him before backing into the darkness which concealed him.

Trina finally turned to Shawn. "He's an odd one." Shawn told her. "Be wary of him, he's not one to trust."

"Don't worry, I'll avoid him at every turn if it's possible." She replied.

"Good. C'mon, Raw's gonna start soon and you got to get ready for your match." Shawn said and started walking towards a door.

Trina glanced one more time towards the shadows then followed him inside.


End file.
